


Confessions

by bassychan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angry ciel, happiness, happy sebastian, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassychan/pseuds/bassychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Sebastian both confess about the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while playing Osu (it’s a rhythm game). This fanfiction is filled with random rainbowness. You’ll see some OOC of Sebastian and Ciel at the end. Don’t like, don’t read. Just a heads-up this fanfic has no smut and little yaoi. But you know, not everything should be lemons. When ao3 gives you lemons, take it but also have something sweet: not just sour. So here I am, providing y’all with some really random sugary fluff. I write a lot of modern AU’s. Hit me up with a prompt on tumblr or here and I can probably write it for you!

Ciel didn’t really like living for such a long time. It was just boring. Sure, he could go out and do whatever the fuck he wanted to do and get away with it. He could be shot and beheaded and still live. Not that he got shot and hurt often, because he had a very nice meatshield. The meatshield’s name was Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian was literally the knight in shining armor, minus the knight; just the shining armor part. Ciel secretly was very thankful for Sebastian’s great shielding skills but never showed it. They were just companions, not lovers. So it should stay like that, they both reasoned. Nevertheless, now that they had known each other for a very long time, they were also much more comfortable around each other.

 Hence that reason, they were both sitting on the floor of their apartment talking about secrets and sweet nothings. Sebastian being the perfect meatshield/butler, had provided Ciel with a nice blanket and also fixed up the batteries in the TV remote.

 “Sebastian, I think there is something I never did tell you,” said Ciel, clutching the blanket and tossing the remote into the air and not being able to catch it.

 Sebastian frowned at the act of Ciel’s bad remote throwing skills. He didn’t feel like getting up and replacing the batteries again.

 "You can tell me anything, bocchan,” Sebastian replied.

 The boy sighed and rubbed his eyes. “So, remember that time after the awful zombie attack by Undertaker on the Campania?”

 Sebastian nodded. He had slept for three days straight. Partly because he hadn’t slept in thirty years, but also because his body had needed it.

 Ciel continued, “I never saw a demon sleep before. Therefore, I snuck into your room at night and watched you sleep.”

 “A ha ha, what the fuck bocchan. That’s creepy even by satanic standards.”

 The bluenette rolled his eyes. “I didn’t even get to the best part yet. I saw you sleeping and your hair just looked so soft. I reached out and touched it and it really was soft. Like cotton balls and silk mashed together.”

 Sebastian had the most horrified expression on his face.

 “Oh, bocchan. You shouldn’t have,” he said with huge eyes. He looked very smackable. So Ciel smacked him in the face.

 “Take the damn compliment!” yelled Ciel. Wow, this dumb demon Sebastian. Doesn’t know a good comment when it’s right in front of his face.

 Sebastian gawked at the boy. “B-but young master, I thought I was the only who snuck into your room at night and tried to touch your hair!”

 Ciel facepalmed. “I bet you combed it and braided it too!”

 If demons could radiate light, Sebastian would’ve brightened the night sky.

 “Bocchan, of course! Soft hair is irresistable! You know, when I was once a young un’ like you, I braided my hair for fun!”

 Realization dawned on Ciel. “Oh, that’s why you didn’t ever attempt to kill Lizzy. You loved talking to her about different hairstyles.”

 “Exactly!”

 The bluenette sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. “Sebastian you’re crazy in the head I think.”

 Sebastian beamed. “Whatever. By the way, now that both our secrets are out, can I braid your hair?”

 Ciel smacked him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yah hope you enjoyed it, at least a bit.  
> Also, I would love to work with someone on a fanfic, so if you want to write with someone, I'm always here.  
> Again, I enjoy writing prompts so bombard me.  
> http://sebby-approves.tumblr.com/ask  
> Thanks for reading, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
